bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Glenn
Jesse is a Ventus brawler from Gundalia. He was partnered with Plitheon and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Jesse first appears in episode 5 battling kids and then kidnapping them and bringing them back to Gundalia. In episode 6, he brawls against Fabia Sheen. He was suppose to battle Dan Kuso but Fabia intervenes and brawls in Dan's place. Fabia was about to win until an error in the arena that Ren created (intended for Dan and Drago) affected Fabia and Aranaut, costing her the win. After Ren was revealed to be the enemy, Jesse left, but even after that, Ren still called Jesse a Neathian. In episode 11, he battled alongside Ren, against Shun and Linus. He is strong showing that he defeated Linus and Shun all by himself. He reappeared in episode 16 alongside Stoica to fight Dan and Fabia. However he and Stoica lose to Dan and Fabia. In episode 18, he feared that he would also suffer Lena's fate, so he ran away in the middle of the night. He was found by Ren, who told him they might be able to redeem themselves if they beat some of the brawlers, so he tag battles with Ren against Fabia and Jake, but loses. He later gets killed by disappearing; his last words were, "The spotlight has shifted to you, Ren," and disappears in a light. Ren looked away when Jesse disappeared. All that was left of him was his book, which is revealed to have blank pages, but before Jesse died the book had writing inside it. In episode 23, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid was the only one to escape Bakugan * Ventus Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) * Silver Vilantor Gear (Battle Gear) * Ventus Farakspin * Pyrus Neo Ziperator (Taken from Linus) (Later taken by Sid) (Deceased) Trivia *His design, acting and even his voice is based on a British Poet. *He also resembles Tower Tycoon Palmer from Pokemon. *Jesse is constantly seen holding a blue book in his hands, even when he battles, he seems to carry his ability cards in the book.In episode 18 the book had blank pages, after Jesse died, but before that episode 16 the book had writing meaning Jesse's disappearance has something to do with it. *He is very strong, as he defeated Shun, who is the second best battler, and Linus, who has a very powerful Bakugan, on his own. *Jesse is the only Gundalian spy that did even better than Ren (who's the team leader). *Jesse is the third member of Ren's team to be disposed of. *He bears some resemblence to Klaus Von Hertzon. *Jesse is the only Gundalian spy not to use his Guardian Bakugan in his first battle seen in the series. *Jesse, along with Lena, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina kills her and Jesse leaves behind his book. Gallery File:Jsss.jpg File:5agichrctr.jpg File:jss11.jpg File:jssg.jpg Jesse Glenn.JPG|Jesse Glenn File:Jesse_Ability.jpg File:Jesse_Plitheon_2.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.57.59 AM.png|Jesse in his true form BKGN GI episode 14 3.png|Jesse and Stoica File:Jesse_Fabia.jpg|Jesse and Fabia File:Jesse_Plitheon.jpg Battles Jesse had an impressive record before being dismissed, he actually was pretty strong considering he won 60% of his brawls. Category:Characters Category:Gundalians